Une reconaissance infinie
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: Colin a toujours admiré aveuglément le héros du monde sorcier, Harry Potter, pour l'avoir sauver lui et sa famille d'une mort certaine en vainquant Voldemort. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et ça Harry le savait bien ...


Voici une adaptation d'un OS sur FMA que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années et publié sur un autre site.

Disclaimer : Personnages et décors à Jk Rowling , seule l'histoire est de moi.

Denis Diderot a dit : « _La reconnaissance est un fardeau et tout fardeau est fait pour être secoué. »_

Une infinie reconnaissance.

Colin avait toujours eu une admiration sans borne pour son célèbre camarade de maison, Harry Potter. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui, et a son courage lors de la guerre qu'il avait pu rester dans cette école, une chance unique pour lui, né de moldu, d'apprendre l'art de la magie !

Il avait rencontré Harry lors de sa première année à Poudlard, et se rappeler, encore avec une certaine nostalgie du garçon naïf qu'il était à l'époque, poursuivant avec une assiduité proche du harcèlement son héros afin de le photographier, quand il y repensait il se sentait ridicule. Mais Harry, généreux, même s'il en avait été agacé, c'était toujours montré patient à son égard. Et aujourd'hui encore, à cet instant précis, il lui venait encore en aide.

Colin, assis au bureau de la chambre personnel d'Harry Potter, releva la tête de son livre de défense contre les forces pour regarder le héros d'un air désemparé qui de son coté l'observait, avec un air amusé, depuis son lit.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprend pas. Demanda doucement le brun.

Colin répondit positivement de la tête et admira Harry sauter souplement de son lit pour venir se placer derrière lui avec un sourire suave.

Colin lui expliqua alors ce qu'il ne comprenait pas à propos des patronus et écouta attentivement la réponse que lui donna patiemment Harry à ce sujet avant de replonger dans son livre. Il sentit alors une main se glisser sensuellement dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna tranquillement vers le propriétaire de cette main à qui il demanda gentiment si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que tu as les cheveux si blonds, j'avais pas remarqué auparavant . Répondit pensivement Harry, la main toujours plongeait dans sa chevelure.

-Ils sont vraiment très beaux, tu devrais songer à les laisser pousser. Continua-t-il doucement sous le regard surpris de Colin.

-J'y penserai… promit-il étonné, ne sachant que répondre.

-Merci. Répondit doucement Harry en se penchant vers son ami pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Colin le repoussa brutalement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou !

-Je suis tellement frustré, dit Harry en allant s'allonger sur le lit, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me soulager, c'est bien ce que font les amis. Ils s'entraident.

-C'est vrai, mais pas comme ça ! Pas pour se genre de chose ! Merde !

-C'est donc ça, la reconnaissance que tu a envers moi ! Tu te défile au premier petit sacrifice qu'on te demande ! Elle est belle ta soit disant loyauté ! Sans moi tu serais mort aujourd'hui, toi, ton frère et toute ta famille ! Alors viens ici tout de suite…Hurla le brun et la mâchoire serré de rage .

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que je te suis infiniment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille et moi… Mais ne me demande pas ça…Je suis hétéro…

-Infiniment reconnaissant ? alors prouve le et viens ici !

-Harry s'il te plait … Supplia désespérément le blond.

-Maintenant ! Intima Potter

Colin se leva, tremblant de peur, et s'approcha de son « ami » qui s'écarta pour lui faire de la place sur le lit, il s'allongea à ses cotés sans un mot et ferma les yeux. Harry ne s'en formalisa et fondit sur les lèvres du blond qui répondit au baiser en se crispant, il sentait les mains de son héros de plus en plus fiévreuse déboutonner sa chemise puis de guerre lasse la lui arracher, avant de se diriger vers son jeans qui disparut tout aussi vite accompagné de son caleçon. Harry se releva alors pour se déshabiller à son tour en admirant le corps tremblant étendu sur le lit, totalement offert. Il eut un sourire mauvais à faire pâlir Rogue lui même et ordonna suavement en attrapant son flacon de lubrifiant.

-Retournes-toi !

Colin s'exécuta plein d'appréhension, il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Harry et sentit tout son corps se tendre quand une main lui écarta les fesses.

– Détends-toi, tu auras moins mal. Tu es vraiment magnifique tu sais ? le rassura le brun en insérant un doigt huilé dans son anus. Tu es si étroit, ça va vraiment être un délice.

Colin se crispa un peu plus sous l'intrusion avant de se forcer à se détendre, juste à temps pour l'arrivée du deuxième doigt qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Le troisième fut encore plus rapide à venir et le fit haleter sous l'effet de la douleur. Il sentit les doigts du brun le préparer plus ou moins doucement avant de s'en aller au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes en sentant l'autre se positionner derrière lui et mordit dans l'oreiller au moment où il le sentit le pénétrer. Le brun commença alors un va et viens brutal en lui tout en débitant un flot de parole obscène et en jouant avec ses cheveux alternant caresse et tirage brutal. Les coups de reins se firent tout à coup plus rapides et plus violents jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent au plus profond du corps de Colin pour y déverser ce qu'il savait être un liquide poisseux qui le salirait à jamais au plus profond de lui-même. Mais le pire fut sans doute ce qu'il avait crié au moment de l'extase. Ce nom qui n'était pas le sien « Draco ! ».

Harry reprit pendant quelques minutes sa respiration avant de se retirer en douceur et de se relever.

-T'as été parfait ! souffla-t-il

-A ouais ! Alors pourquoi je me fais l'effet d'une pute ? demanda Colin la voix chargeait de chagrin.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné et répondit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour une douche 'bien mérité' d'après lui.

-Dis toi que t'es une pute de luxe qui n'a qu'un seul client si ça peut te réconforter.

Oui voilà ce qu'il était au yeux de son héros, une pute de luxe, qu'il se tapait pour remplacer l'arrogant petit blond qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

OoO FIN OoO


End file.
